


Plans

by shyski333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyski333/pseuds/shyski333
Summary: Set in the 6th year, Half-blood prince time period. The Dark Lord, looking to recruit more female purebloods to his causes pairs a young Slytherin up with Draco, wanting them to be the model pureblood couple for the students their age. *I've got a long term plan with this new project so check for updates!*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Honey, are you almost ready?”  
“Yes mum, just finishing up.” I brush through the hair I so meticulously straightened and place a velvet green headband on my crown. I pull a few tendrils to the front, one side bleached an icy platinum, the other black with highlights of green. It’s an important day and I’d like to look my best.  
I swipe on pitch black lipstick and give myself one more glance over in the mirror. Porcelain skin, deep eyes, and not a hair out of place. Perfect.  
“I’m ready, have the carriage pulled up.” I announce, walking out of my room and into the long hallway that leads to the foyer. Mum is waiting for me at the end og the hallway, dressed in a classy black dress with her dark curls piled into an elegant updo on her head.  
We walk through the glass doors out into the cursed driveway where a sleek black carriage waits for us. We enter and take a seat across from each on the black velvet benches inside.  
“Neoma, our livelihood depends on this. You know without your father-” mum starts with a concerned look on her face.  
“I know.” I replied, cutting her off. “I know what I have to do, I know how to do it. Don’t worry about it.”  
She gives me a concerned look. “They are a very good family, you could fare much worse.”  
“It’s not like I have a better option anyway.”  
We sit in silence for the rest of the ride, until we come to a slow halt. I peek out the small carriage window, pulling back the dark lace curtain.  
The imposing building looms ahead, surrounded by meticulously maintained gardens. It was beautiful, intimidating and a place I would soon come to know well.  
The carriage door opened, revealing the full size of the place as I stepped out. A servant greeted us and motioned for us to follow.  
We walked along the stone path toward the grand entrance to the manor. Despite my calm demeanor on the outside, I was feeling a bit nervous. As much as my mother liked to socialize and dance the dance of high society, I was not a fan. My life was cushy because of it but still, I held no love for the awkward meet and greets I was frequently dragged to.  
This is a bit different. I think as the massive front doors open before me.  
“Lucine, it is a pleasure to see you.” Narcissa greeted us, flanked by her light-haired husband and son. My mum greeted her with an elegant embrace.  
“As it is you. The company of the Malfoys is always a pleasure.” she replied. “This is my daughter, Neoma.”  
I painted on a shy smile and held up my hand in a soft wave.  
“Wonderful to finally meet you” Lucius greeted, holding out a hand to shake. I accepted and gave a gentle, but firm handshake. He turned to his son. “Neoma is Virtus Nightgale’s daughter. He, tragically, was lost in the War. Virtus was a good man.” He said with a nod to my mother and I.  
“Neoma, this is our son, Draco.” Narcissa stated, nudging him forward.  
“An absolute pleasure to finally meet.” He greeted with a charming smile.  
I gave him a small smile back and toyed with the hem of my skirt.  
Lucius announced. “You should get to know each other. Perhaps have a stroll through the gardens.” I locked eyes with Draco as he held out a black-suited arm for me to take.  
Well here we go. At least he’s not terrible to look at. 

I took his arm and we started off out the doors. The atmosphere was quite save for the soft brush of wind through the leaves.  
“How was your journey here?” Draco asked, breaking the silence.  
“Not too terrible, if you consider being trapped in what is essentially a small box alone with your mother “fun”. I reply.  
He snorted. “Rather the honest kind of girl, huh?”  
I considered my response. If he’s anything like me, he may also be a bit tired of the stain from overbearing parents.  
I decide to go neutral. “Well you must know how it goes with parents.” I reply with a small sigh.  
“Of course,” he agrees “Isn’t that why we’re here?”

He’s right of course, parents are exactly why we’re here. Both the Malfoys and the Nightgale were heavily involved in the Pureblood elite, specifically the Death-Eaters.  
My mother and Narcissia were quite close. So close in fact, that when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted a female partner for his young model Death-Eater, I was chosen by Draco’s family.  
My mother had explained that the Dark Lord wished for me to be an example to young Purebloods, giving the younger generations someone to look to. Just as Draco was his male representative to the children of current and former Death-Eater, I would be the female.  
I was not originally enthused with the idea of being forced into a partnership with a guy I didn’t know and being a pawn in the game. But there was some logic to it all.  
My father was the wealth and power in my family and my mom was not going to be able to keep up appearances without me marrying into a wealthy pureblood family. I’ve known this, as my mother often complains and lets me know I can be the solution to all her troubles.  
I know this could be the ticket my mom so desperately wants. I’d be her shining star for her to discuss with company, to brag about and show off.  
“Mum , I don’t know, I really don’t think I’d be-”  
“Neoma, honey, it's not an option. The Dark Lord ordered this. It’s your destiny.” My mom explained, grabbing my hands and looking into my eyes.  
She looked desperate. I gulped and nodded.

That conversation weeks ago was what led to now. I’d long decided to make the most of the inevitable and have a real go at the whole thing.  
“So, what do you think about it?” I question, looking up to study his response.  
He furrows his brow just a touch. “What do you mean by that?”  
“For example” I begin. “There’s worse things I could’ve been made to do. I think that they want us to hang-out, be just affectionate enough to keep up appearances, present a united front. Personally, if this is what must be done, I’d rather attempt at least a slight friendship to make the whole experience bearable.”  
He stares for a moment, considering my thoughts. “I see. I agree.” We stop in front of a large fountain surrounded by a ring of rose bushes. I watch water fall from the mouth of a coiled stone python into the pool of water at the base.  
“So, what do you do for fun around here?” I ask in a much more relaxed tone.  
“Mostly this, practice spells, sit in on meetings.” he answers.  
I snorted. “Alright, we’re going to need a much better version of fun than that.”  
“And what exactly do you suggest?”  
“It’s your house, you come up with something. It’ll help us “Bond”. I tease.  
Draco smirks. “I do keep broomsticks around for the occasional ride.”  
I light up. “There you go, much more exciting. Lead the way Mr. Malfoy.”  
He takes us out of the garden to a large carriage house behind the manor. He opens a side door and reveals several broom models hanging on wrought iron racks.  
“Take your pick”. He instructs.  
I grab a simple model with a lacquered black finish. Draco grabs a silver and black broomstick.  
We each mount up and allow ourselves to slowly rise, drifting up above the roof. We eventually hover and I scan the vastness around us. Foggy moors dotted with dark thickets of trees surround the Manor.  
“Have you been to a meeting before?” I ask him. “Mum said I’d be meeting you and introduced to everyone in a meeting this evening.”  
“Yes, it's a bit...stressful, but you’ll be fine. Just keep your head down and don’t ruffle any feathers. Blend in and it’ll be fine.”  
That did not help my worries about the event.  
“What will happen?” I press on.  
“Usually the Dark lord and others discuss progress they’ve made, status reports, that sort of thing.” Draco’s eyes darkened and he looked troubled. “Tonight,however, we have you, a new guest, and I will be receiving my dark mark.”  
I stared at him. “Your what?” I stammer out. I’d seen the mark on my father and other’s forearms, dark ink depicting a snake slithering out of a skull. I knew it was rather painful to acquire and meant obedience to the cause.  
“I’m meant to receive it tonight” He explained again.  
“And you’re going through with it?” I question.  
Draco answered seriously, “I’ve not got much of a choice. What would it mean if I were to say no?”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting and we decided to head back to the manor, as it would be a terrible mistake to be late to the meeting. We sped through the air and landed softly on the lush grass next to the carriage house. Placing our brooms back on their hooks, we started the long walk back to the Malfoy’s grand house. We were silent for the most part, both of us nervous for the upcoming evening.  
As we neared the door, I looped my arm through Draco’s. He gave me a look and I reminded him “Appearances, remember?”  
He nodded and we entered the foyer.   
My mother was standing with the Malfoys. “Oh good, you two made it back in time.” She said with a smile.  
“Of course, mother. I wouldn’t want to be late”. I respond.   
“Come you two. The members are gathering.” Narcissa leads the way down the hallway and we turn into a long dining hall. Various members, cloaked in dark shades sat around the long table.  
I pulled out the tall dark wood chair and took my seat next to Draco.My mother sat next to me on the other side, and Draco’s parents on the other side to him.   
The last few stragglers took their seats and a hush fell over the room. I kept my head down, sneaking covert glances around the room, studying the other members. I recognized several schoolmates' parents and others I’d never met before.   
Footsteps echoed in the quiet hall, and everyone turned their heads obediently toward the noise. A tall, man with cold grey skin stood at the head of the table nodding towards the crowd.  
“I’m pleased to see our membership growing. Tonight, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, we have a new face present. In addition one of our youngest, most loyal supporters will be receiving the dark mark. Before we get to that, I’d like to personally welcome young Miss Neoma Nightgale.” His voice was smooth,but hard and cold, like metal.   
I painted on my most confident, collected face and looked around the room. “Thank you my Lord”, I said nodding respectfully to the Dark Lord. He was terrifying but I can still play the game just fine.   
“I trust you will serve our cause faithfully.” He answered. Voldemort turned his dark eyes to Draco. “Young Mr. Malfoy, please come join me at the head of the table.  
I could almost feel the nervous energy seeping of Draco, but he held himself well enough that nobody else would notice. His fine features kept his usual refined, confident look.   
Malfoy strode up to the front of the room, taking his place next to the Dark Lord.   
“Draco Malfoy, please extend your left arm.”  
Draco obediently pushed up his sleeve and held out his pale forearm. Voldemort grasped his arm tightly and held the tip of his wand to Draco’s skin. The tip of his wand glowed a neon green and smoke rose off it. Draco’s face changed, his jaw tightening and a look of intensity shone in his eyes. Voldemort chanted words too quiet to hear as he formed the inky black brand.  
Finally, he pulls his wand away and releases Draco’s arm. He held it limply to his side as Voldemort smiled a toothy grin. “Congratulations, Draco. It is an honor to receive your mark at such a young age.”  
“Thank you sir, I am incredibly grateful for the honor.” Draco replied with a slight bow.  
“Miss Neoma, go clean Mr. Malfoy’s would and dress it will. It will be a few days to fully heal.” The Dark Lord instructs me.  
“Of course my Lord.” I answer. Not wanting to be told twice, I stand and go to Draco’s side, gently steering him from the room using his non-branded arm. We walk a ways down the hallway, waiting to speak until we’re out of earshot from the dining hall.  
I stop it both and make him face me. “You okay?” I question him.   
“Fine, really.” He insists, not elaborating.   
Apparently he is not in the sharing mood. I decide to let that one go, and switch subjects. “So where exactly is your bathroom with bandages and such? I’m not trying to disobey orders over here.”  
“Last door on the right” he answers pointing down to the end of the hallway.  
“Alright, come on then” I instruct, dragging him with me down the hall.   
We reach the elegant bathroom and I search through the drawers of the white marble counter. I found some wound cream and a roll of gauze bandages. I set them down on the counter next to the sink and turn to my companion.   
“Hold your arm over the sink.” He does as I ask and I get some warm water running. I gently grab his arm and let the warm water run over the fresh, angry-looking brand. I see his muscles tense and hear a sharp intake of breath.   
“It’s going to hurt, but we don’t want it to get infected and ruin the pretty picture.” I tease. I gently rub soap across the irritated skin, skimming my fingertips across his smooth porcelain skin. After a final rinse I pat the skin dry with a clean towel, slather on some cream, and wrap a couple layers of bandages around his forearm.   
“Gotta say, I’d make a great nurse”. I boast, flashing a smirk, as Draco pulls his sleeve back down.   
“Not too shabby I suppose” Draco replies, rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrive back from Malfoy Manor and of course my mum wants all the details. 

“So honey,” she starts, hanging her cloak up. “How was Draco? Did you guys get along? What do you think?”

“Mum, we just hang out for a couple hours. It was fine, he was nice enough.” I reply, not giving her the juicy details she wanted.

“Come on Neoma, this is a real opportunity! Of course right now it's all a bit forced but there is real potential here my girl. You’re beautiful, you’re poised, put in a little effort and the world will be at your fingertips.” 

I cross my arms but give in. “I’ll work on it.” I promise. 

* * *

  
  


Next week comes, I’m on the train making its way through the countryside to Hogwarts. I slowly step through the corridor, peeking into each glass booth, searching for that striking platinum hair. After a couple unsuccessful looks, I spy him in the next booth. 

I open the sliding door to Draco, a brunette girl sitting next to him, batting her eyes at him in the most unbecoming manner. Across from them are two other boys from our year, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

I let out a small cough. “I don’t share.” I said, staring at Draco and looking at the girl. 

He looked at me hard, then turned to the girl. “Go on Pansy, enough of your mooning about.”

She looked heart-broken and her cheeks flushed a bright red. She gathered her robes and stormed out the booth, slamming the sliding door forcefully. 

I smiled and took her previously occupied spot on the cushioned bench. “Ready for the start of the year?” I ask.

Draco gave me a confused look. “What's that all about?” he questioned. 

“Appearances matter and I am not going to have you seen hanging around a girl that so obviously wants to get intimate with you.” I say quietly to him. 

“Nice to see you Blaise, Nott. How was your summer?” I ask the other boys.

They mumble some friendly responses back. I lean against Draco, snaking my arms around his. “I’m certain it's going to be a rather difficult year, what with several advanced classes.”

Having this little audience was really throwing a damper on things. A little diversion was needed. “Would you two want to hunt down the snack cart and get us some treats?” I reached into my bag and grabbed a handful of sickels. Blaise extended his hand agreeing and I deposited the coins into his outstretched palm. “Just grab a little of everything.” I instruct.

The two Slytherin boys leave the both, leaving Draco and I alone. 

“What has gotten into you? Good idea there by the way.” he asks.

“I take assignments quite seriously.” I say cryptically. “I’m not trying to get on you-know-who’s shit list. And it was fun to see that girl sweat” I say with a grin. 

“You’re a devious one.” Malfoy says with a laugh.

“Only when I want to be.” I tease back.

_ This really isn’t too bad. _ I was kind of grateful to have a laugh with someone. I can hold myself well in social situations when it matters but I don’t have many close friends. Plus that bold hair was really quite lovely.

The boys arrived back with armfuls of snacks and we all settled into friendly conversation. The awkwardness had dissipated after Draco and I could touch base. Each of us happily got our fill of sweets as we waited to arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


End file.
